User blog:DAZ1171/GTA fan fiction Character Profiles....
Well I made some changes after making that initial preview but not alot. Changes.... The character Jimmy's name is now changed to Travis Welters. The character Steve's name is changed to Richard Grant. The story takes place in present day(2011) LC(LiberyCity) as all the map is already made for me and will be easier accessible rather than me trying to describe areas in Pittsburgh so if you played GTA4 you might hear some familiar places down the line. Character Profiles *Note these are just a few of the characters I will add more as they come.Also the first profile is really sloppy I know so some suggestions on how to make it less sloppy are welcomed as other suggestions. Protagonist: Richard Grant Age:46 Owner of Grant Family Market on Elbow St of Fortside Bohan which has come on tough times in recent years. The business was owned by his father and passed on to Rich when his father died. He grew up in Bohan with his mainstay in Northern Gardens living on Altona Ave. When he turned twenty he had his first kid with his now wife Joele and with the help of back then alive father moved in a house on Seymour Ave of Meadow Hills, Dukes. He later had 3 more children all boys.When he was younger he was part of a large circuit of car thievery with his childhood friend Travis Welters. Although car stealing was fun he soon needed to steal for his family's survival as store wasn't making any money.He tried to make an honest living but he just couldn't get by so he started back up to stealing when he was 29 after he stopped when he was 22. But this time his friend Travis convinced him to rob houses, it was smooth and tell a man was shot than Richard had to stop as his best friend went to jail.Now 46 times are completely rough but Richard can get by honestly but his best friend just got out of jail and his son is coming back from service.(Like any GTA protagonist more will be added as I reveal missions and whatnot but like earlier missions suggestions are welcome.) Travis Welters Age:47 Richards hotheaded smooth talking associate/childhood friend/brother. He is very manipulative and treats Richard like a brother willing to anything for him. Although he means well he has a tendency to go overboard in certain situations which got him arrested back in 95(19) and was charged with armed robbery and attempted murder. Now 2011 Travis is back outside and has no intention's for a modest life with his first task to enlist his old buddy back into a game he never grew out of. Gorden Grant Age:Dead Although dead Richard quotes him often and misses him dearly.(Relationship with father will be spoken of as time goes on.) Joele Grant Age:43 Richards sweet wife. Although she comes of as chipper and happy go lucky the years of stress has gotten to her and she is a no nonsense woman who acts as a mother lion would to anyone that threatens her family. She is currently oblivious of Richards past "criminal" life and she hates Travis with a passion. Brandon Grant Age:26 The eldest son of the Grant family. A young stubborn troublemaker he is. When he as younger he was attention starved and craved to be noticed by his father but, acting out and being bad didn't get him the attention he wanted from his father at all. This became so bad where at a point his father told him that he would amount to nothing. Once again trying to prove himself he ended up joining the military at the age of 20. Now coming home Brandon is tired of trying to prove himself and instead will just do. Robert Grant Age:22 The second eldest and the star child of the Grant family. Robert excelled in academic's and always strives for the best and never settles for the lesser. He is also very optimistic.He has never done anything wrong and now a sophmore in college he has big plans for LC and can't wait to get his family out of Dukes and move them to Algonquin. He tends to come off as a kiss up but he means well. Avi Grant Age:19 Youngest son of Richard and is a twin. A young "entrepreneur" or so he says, as he sells bootleg movies with his brother to bring in extra money for his family. Although small time he really wants to expand into sells drugs but his brother keeps him from doing anything drastic. Avi comes off as mellow but his has a very short fuse and rarely thinks even 1 step ahead so anything he plans is a set up for failure from the get go. June(Real name Marion)Grant Age:19 Avi's twin. He is the brains of there little operation and is more outgoing than his brother when it comes to making things happen and work. He is serious about his money and business as there are no games with him. Also instead of giving his share of money to the family like Avi he keeps his for himself as if saving for something. Well that's the profiles for the intro missions I will add more as they come.Also some plot elements were left out intentionally so I can introduce them when I want without spoiling it all to soon. So comments,suggestions opinions? Category:Blog posts